A Prank Reveales All
by TimeTurnerMiracle
Summary: First fanfic please be nice. Fremione. Fred and George play a prank on Hermione which leads to secrets revealed


It was an average day for Hermione Granger. She was sat on the most comfortable armchair in the burrow reading a new book. All the boys and Ginny were outside playing Quidditch, Mr Weasley was in his shed tinkering with muggle stuff again and Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

Hermione was taking the time to relax as she only had a week until she returns to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. Only her and Ginny were going back as Harry and Ron had been offered jobs as Aurors (they hated school work anyway). She was so absorbed in her book and thoughts that she didn't notice the twins coming in.

Fred and George Weasley were exhausted from hours of being on their brooms with the rest of the family. They ambled into the living room to collapse of the sofas for a bit when they stopped short in the doorway.

"What do reckon George? Should we give everyone something to laugh about?"

"Indeed we should Fred. But nothing too bad, just because she doesn't seem to get too mad with you the same doesn't seem to apply with me."

"That's coz I'm special and she loves me more than you" Fred states with a smug smile.

"Whatever. I still think it's coz she doesn't know how to act around you since the coma." George grumbled before pointing his wand at Hermione and muttering "Colovaria". Instantly Hermione had bright pink hair with purple strips. They were just lucky she had tied her hair back in a braid so she wouldn't spot it for a while.

"Brilliant! Right I'm going to get her a cup of tea with one of skin changers. I reckon a nice blue would work well, don't you?" Fred asked with a grin before slipping back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned and put it on the table in front of her before he and George slipped upstairs for showers before lunch.

-Time Skip- 1/2 hour-

"LUNCH! Get in here and get some food you lot!" Molly shouted from the back door. "Hermione, dear, lunch is ready" she called into the living room, hearing a muffled response.

Five minutes later everyone but Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her so they could start eating.

"I'll get her mum" George offered as he stood and walked towards the living room.

After a minute George came back out and sat down quickly just as possible trying hard to keep a straight face. That was the moment Hermione walked into the kitchen and everyone gasped.

"What? Did I put ink on my face again or something?"

Everyone looked at her warily for a moment before Ron broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! What the hell have you done?!"

"What? What are you on about, Ronald?"

Mrs Weasley cut in then to stop Ron from putting his foot in his mouth even more. "Dear, I believe the twins got to you at some point. Your hair is pink and purple and your skin is completely blue. Although curiously it seems to have missed a ring around one of your fingers."

"WHAT?!?!" She rushes to the mirror and immediately started trying to fix it. Her hair was done easily. Her skin, however was a problem. After ten minutes of trying every spell she could think of she gave up and turned to the twins.

"Boys, what have you done to me and how do I reverse it?" Hermione asked in a deadly quiet and calm voice.

Fred and George looked at each other then, both thinking the same thing "_shit!! What do we do now?_" They turned back to the very irate witch.

"Erm, Mione, we can fix it if you want? It's basically an illusion. Just hold still a second." Fred muttered a spell under his breath quickly pointing his wand at Hermione. Seconds later Hermione was back to normal.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what she was going to do the twins for pranking her. She slowly moved towards them and slapped both of their arms. This continued for a few minutes until Molly broke it up by asking a question very loudly and startling everyone.

"Hermione Granger, is that what I think it is? Is that a ring?!" She shrieked.

Hermione went very still suddenly, her hand still raised to hit George again. She glanced at the hand and saw that the ring was indeed on show. Fred's spell to change her skin back must of broke the glamour she had on it.

It was completely silent when Hermione slowly started to turn around until Ginny caught sight of the ring too.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Er, yes. And I wanted to keep it quiet for a while. Sorry?"she explained sheepishly.

"Who is he? Do we know him? What's he like? What's he look like?" Ginny rattled off questions very quickly.

"Yes you know him, he can tell you himself who he is when he gets up the nerve to do it, he's funny and gorgeous and the love of my life. I'm not giving you anything more specific than that on him until he tells people himself"

"Hermione, dear, I'm happy for you but you could at least give us a first name."

"Hermione, please?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione gained a pained expression on her face, knowing she had never lied to Harry and glanced around.

Some came to her rescue then. "It's me"

Everyone jumped and turned towards the voice.

"Fred?" They all asked as one, even George which surprised them all again.

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously " me and Mione have been together since my sixth year and got engaged about a year ago"

Everyone was stunned. No one moved a muscle. No one said a word. They were eventually brought out of their shock by Hermione moving over to Fred and giving him a kiss before turning in his arms to face everyone.

"So you two have been together for 3 years now? And you didn't tell anyone? Not even George knew?" Mrs Weasley asked in a strangled tone.

"We were going to war, we didn't want it used against either of us. We didn't know what the reactions were going to be because of our perceived images of bookworm and prankster, plus that was the year that Rita Skeeter gave me a lot of grief in the paper. We were going to tell everyone at the end of that year but Voldemort came back, then the dementor attack on Harry, the attack on Mr Weasley, dealing with Umbridge, the DA, the ministry, Sirius, then everyone was so anxious with all the attacks, missions and Dumbledore dying and after that the wedding and going on the run. We wanted to tell everyone together but something always happened and then the twins left school and were busy with their dreams. We just never found a good time to tell everyone when we were together. I'm sorry, honestly. It was never meant to be kept from you all for so long. We figured we would tell you all in a couple of days so everyone's had a bit of time to recover from the battle." Hermione explained.

"Ok. I can understand that dear. So welcome to the family" Mrs Weasley smiled "Anyone else got some good news for the family?"

"Erm, I have one more bit of news for you. If you don't mind? Even Fred doesn't know this yet." Hermione said nervously. Fred looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Go ahead, Hermione" Mr. Weasley said with a nod and a smile.

"Ok, well, Fred, whatever products you used on me today better be safe."

"Of course they are, love. You know we test them thoroughly."Fred interrupted.

"Glad to hear it, because in about 8 months you'll have two babies in your arms." Hermione finished biting her lip worriedly.

"You're pregnant?! Do you know what it yet? How far along? When are due? I'm gonna be a dad!" Fred rambled

At that everyone but Ginny fainted. Ginny didn't faint as she was too busy squealing in happiness for her brother and her favourite sister in all but blood.


End file.
